


Unexpected support

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Legacy of Responsibility [10]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Everyone loves Peter, Ice Cream, Manipulative Nick Fury, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter is shy, Protective Carol Danvers, Trip to Europe, Vacation, Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Nick Fury wants Peter to work for him.Carol is not amused.Also, Carol is a good, protective aunt. The cool kind.





	Unexpected support

**Author's Note:**

> I saw somewhere a fanart of Carol telling Fury off for trying to bother Peter. I'm almost sure I liked and reblogged in on tumblr, but somehow I can't find it...  
> Anyway, it was kind of an inspiration.  
> And I think Carol would make an awesome wingman.
> 
> I haven't seen FFH yet, please don't spoil...!
> 
> Edit: Yeah, I've seen it. I didn't expect to hit that close to truth :>

"You leave the kid alone, Fury," a strange voice said suddenly.

The director of SHIELD turned away from Peter and stared daggers at the new arrival.

"Or what?" he asked belligerently.

"Or I will call you something impolite. Like your first name," she stepped out of the shadows.

"You," Peter stammered. "You are Carol Danvers. Captain Danvers, I mean. Ma'am."

"Oh, nice to meet you face to face, young man," she smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Now, Fury, let the boy be. What the hell do you need from him?"

Fury made a face. It was definitely something of an experience, to see the big, dangerous man strain like that.

"OK," he growled. "You win, _Vers_. But then _you_ will be coming with me," he turned swiftly to her.

"Ah-ah-ah," she smiled. "No can do. I specifically timed this to be on Earth for my wife's birthday. You won't drag me away."

Peter frowned and she winked at him.

"But..." he started.

"Anyway, you are not taking young Peter here from _his_ well-earned vacation and you are not taking _me_ from my well-earned vacation. Go bother someone else, Agent Fury."

"Director!" the man gasped in mock outrage.

"If you say so. Anyway, Peter has important business to deal with, you have someone messing around with space cohesion... Why don't you ask that nice wizard from New York to help you? He should be able to clear this up in a matter of minutes."

"Or less," Peter provided eagerly. "He still controls time."

The face Nick Fury made was something worth a portrait.

"OOoh, the director doesn't want to go and meet the wizard?" Captain Danvers cooed. "How unfortunate!"

"I can give him a call," Peter pulled out his phone.

"Oh so now you know how to use the bloody phone, don't you!?" Fury threw his arms up. "All right, all right, I will go and ask the wizard. For new brains for the two of you!!!" he marched out, mumbling deprecations about soft-minded little divas.

"You OK?" Danvers turned to him. "I mean, maybe you wanted to go with him, but I just saw how you were holding yourself and thought that it would be unfair for him to just use you like that..." she shrugged. "I have feelings about people roping innocents into their schemes, even if the 'people' doing said roping is Nicolas Joseph Fury."

"Oh," he could only say. "I mean, thank you, ma'am."

"Carol is fine," she assured. "And now, what were you actually doing when my friend made an attempt at abducting you?"

He sighed.

"Trying to decide on a birthday present for MJ," he explained grimly. "She is... I mean, not like she is my... But I though we could, you know. Kind of. I just can't work out something reasonable and nice and not too expensive..."

"You fancy her," Captain Danvers cut to the chase. "And you wanted to buy something of adequate value and/or quality to show your appreciation but stay within some limited budget."

He nodded miserably.

"Why limited budget, though?" she looked him up and down. "I mean, you look like someone being dressed by a designer who had the objective to dress a kid like a normal teenager but had too much money."

He winced.

"Because I am? I mean, such a kid? I just, kinda, I don't want to buy something huge and, like, make her feel pressured. Or something."

"Ah," she frowned. "That's not what I was expecting. Anyway, limited budget and a girl... have you considered a book?"

"She has an e-book reader and subscription to three big sites," he countered resignedly. "And she is very much into ecology. Calls printed books 'dead trees'."

"Something pretty? A piece of glass jewelry?"

"She would laugh for a week."

"Tickets for a concert?"

"Only if I ask her to a date on that evening first, so that she doesn't feel like I'm organising her time for her without any warning, and then it will seem creepy anyway."

"Complicated girl...!"

"You have no idea," he sighed.

"Ok, she sportsy?"

"A bit. Not much."

"Has a hobby? Craft? A students club she supports?"

"Um. Science Decathlon and programming."

Carol Danvers paused.

"Seriously? When can I meet her?"

Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"She doesn't know. About me and that, you know, spidey stuff," he explained finally. "I don't know how to tell her and not scare her off. I mean... You know. She's always 'what's up, dorks', and I don't want this to change. Like, ever."

Captain Marvel leaned on the wall of his room.

"What makes you think it would?"

"Ned freaked out. And he spent weeks trying to get me to... to do stuff. And it all changed," he slumped down the wall. "Does this happen, like, always? I mean, with you... what did people do when they found out?"

"Well," she gracefully sat on the floor, legs crossed. "When Maria found out, first she just made big eyes, and I mean, big. Then she scolded me and then she told me I was already powerful before I got this," she nodded at her hands. "So, well. That probably depends on the person."

"Pepper freaked out when she found out about Tony, like, properly. And she says she's been freaking out quietly inside ever since - well, now it's mostly about me."

"But did it change the way she treated him? She did marry him, after all - if I remember correctly anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. One more thing I missed..."

She nodded slowly.

"Stark was like... like what? Your teacher? Master to apprentice? Boss? Commander?"

"Kinda all of them, I suppose. Also the person actively trying to lead me astray, whenever he could... And trying to keep me alive. And keep me... keep me good. He tried to give me advice - most of it was rubbish, or made no sense, at least at that moment, but sometimes I suddenly see something or understand something and I go "ooh, so that's what he meant". Like, responsibility stuff. He was angry when I endangered myself, even though I thought I was perfectly within my limits. Now I know— He knew better how dangerous things were. I've watched the recordings from all the fights, as seen from his armour. I thought for a moment I should not have survived. And it was me, so I know, but he— he was afraid for me."

"He sounds like a better option than my commander. He was mostly interested in harvesting my powers to power spaceship engines for his planet's colonising fleet and destroyers."

He cringed.

"Sounds like a lovely specimen. Actually, sounds worse than pretty much every teacher I've ever had. Where did you find such a gentleman?"

"He kidnapped me from Earth— well, picked me up when I was wounded fighting against his team, brought me to their planet, inducted in their armed forces, blocked my abilities to make sure I'd never realise how strong I was..."

He scrunched his nose.

"How long did it take you..."

"Almost six years. I had amnesia plus they actively discouraged me from even attempting to understand what had happened. When I came back to Earth, I started having flashbacks. Visions. It's still not perfect, I have white spots here and there, but at least I remember my childhood, school and uni. And basic training. And, of course, Maria."

"Do you..." he paused, trying to find the right words. "Do you remember the moment you... you got your powers?"

There was a lengthy silence.

"Yes and no," she finally answered.

He waited.

"The memory..." she licked her lips. "Memory is a complex thing, ok? Like when you think about vacation, you remember it was warm and nice and sunny, that sand has a smell and that sea is salty... so there are pictures and sounds and a bit of taste and smell. My memories are flat. Like watching a TV screen with next to no sound. I know, intellectually, what happened. I know it must have hurt, because I know how I moved, that I fell, that there was an energy surge... that my brain was just a tiny bit fried after that, because I forgot my job, my girlfriend, my whole life. They helped it to take hold later, of course, but the brain damage was there from the beginning. So, in short, I know it must have hurt like a bitch, but I do not have the active memory of that pain, so I can't tell you if it was more in my head or in my hands or... or wherever."

He pursed his lips slightly.

"There goes my hope for some basis for bonding," he joked weakly. "I mean, doctor Banner said he blacked out for most of his first transformation, and he almost never remembered what he did as Hulk for... well, years. I hoped kind of to hear from someone else if..."

"If they had gone through a similar torture as you...?"

He nodded and then shook his head.

"I remember feeling as if my brain was getting rearranged with a dull spoon," he scratched at his ankle absently. "But the worst part was that sudden thought that this may be it. That I am barely fourteen and I'm going to die and I hadn't even managed to do all the stupid shit I wanted yet."

"Oh, this sounds like something I would have felt, too, I suppose. I mean, I had done a lot of stupid shit by that time, from flying supersonic jets to having another pilot for a girlfriend, but there was still so much stupid shit to do left...!"

He giggled finally, unable to keep a straight face at the sight of a grownup - a woman who had been a legal adult well before he was born - freely using rather foul language in front of him.

"Now, since I don't know your friend, I can't really help you with your choice, but tell me, Peter, is that girl at least a little bit into current celebrities?"

He frowned.

"Like, singers or stuff? She listens to indie rock, mostly, I think."

"I was thinking more along the current superhero lines."

"Well, she says Iron Man was a product of capitalism at its worst and best at the same time and that Captain America was a government propaganda tube, so..."

She cocked her head to the left.

"What would she feel about meeting someone who had rebelled against people who had abducted them and followed up by demolishing some of their major spaceships... and chinned her old commander as an encore?"

"That would be right up her alley, I suppose."

"Well then," she pushed herself off the floor, "lead on. Let's see how much street creed you can earn in the eyes of your classmates by being seen with one Captain Carol Danvers then. Hm?"

He gaped, probably rather unattractively.

"Come on, Peter. My wife and daughter land in six hours. I have a ton of time to kill."

"W-well... if you put it like this..." he patted his pockets and checked the armour bracelets discreetly. "Have you ever seen Saint Mark's Square, Captain?"

"Can't say I have," she grinned. "Is there at least one good ice-cream parlour there?"

"Absolutely. We've already scouted the area and I think we've located the very best one."

"Perfect. I want to see how many scoops it will take me to get an actual proper brain freeze."

"Is it even possible?"

She shrugged.

"No idea. Good thing I have a big budget."


End file.
